Reunion
by Saggitarius Niall
Summary: Hunter and his father are in England. the story follows Hunter's sister Alwyn, or Saggitarius Niall(coincedence? heh heh heh...) and her troubles in life. not the broken nail kind...Have fun! rx2 chapter 3 is up!
1. Reunion Ch1

-Reunion-  
  
Writer's Note: some of these ideas come from the actual series. This is a fanfic. I'm a fan. This is my fic. Amazing what could happen if you think. Please do flame for what you put out come back to you threefold. The character in this story is Sagittarius "Sage" Niall a.k.a Alwyn.  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
October 2003,  
I can't wait to see me brother again. It has been the longest year ever without him and I've missed him so. He's coming to visit and he says he found our father in Canada. I can't wait to meet him. I wonder, as always, but now more than ever, what he's like. I remember only glimpses of him. I was, after all, only four when he and mum left us with our relatives. I wonder what he's think of his baby girl now... maybe he'll like me, no matter what, because I'm his daughter, and he doesn't care what color my hair is now. For the most part blonde, but with burgundy bangs that aren't really bangs at all, because they're as long a hair which is down to the top of my bottom. We'll have to see, now won't we? Well that's all for today. Ta!  
  
Sagittarius  
  
I awaited anxiously, my stomach doing a flip flop as my brother's flight was announced. My aunt Sheilah told me to calm down and pulled me down next to her. I stood back up five minutes later to go walk to the gate so I could jump on Hunter when he got in. just then I felt a hand descend on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around only to find my boyfriend Aaron. He had black hair with long, green bangs; the rest of his hair was cut short. I hugged him and then, ironically, I jumped to the feeling of another hand on my shoulder.  
"Hunter! Stop doing that!" I yelled, and then turned around. To my amazement it was the one person I never expected to recognize me. My Father, Daniel Niall was now standing in front of me and smiling. My jaw dropped in amazement. My breathing was shallow and I could hear my heart beating in my ears.  
"You're not Hunter. Not hunter at all, because...."  
"Because I'm your father, Sagittarius. My beautiful little girl, so many years I have longed to watch you grow up into the fine young women you are now. nice hair, it suites you." he said all of this smiling while I stood there in awe, looking at the man who was my father and everything I remembered him to be. Tall, masculine, hair graying and brown eyes still very full of life and care and love. And something else... what was it I saw in the endless pools of knowledge and mastery? Something sad, then I remembered. My mother was dead. He still longed to hold her, to feel her body against him, the warmth of her lips and the smell of her hair. The feeling of their magick combining into something beautiful. For him it was all gone, he could no longer feel that feeling of togetherness with someone. He was torn in half.  
"Sage? What's wrong?" Aaron said into my ear.  
"What do you mean? I'm fine" I replied turning to him and holding his hands.  
"Heh. You're not singing to Going under like usual," he said to me putting his head closer and kissing my hands.  
"Oh, I didn't hear it!" I laugh and start singing in the middle of the song as a crowd gathers to hear.  
The song ends and others applaud and scream for me, enjoying my performance. I curtsey for them as a group of boys come up to me.  
"Hey Sage, you sound as good as usual. Heh. You could out sing anyone in this city if you wanted!"  
"Yeah, you're great! You sound so amazing!"  
"I wish you were my girlfriend!"  
All the boys were complimenting me on my singing while my family, hunter too, looked around at each other and shrugged meaning they don't know what's going on. People came up to me with pens and paper asking for my autograph even though they didn't know me, which was odd. After a few minutes I told the crowds I had to go home and I gathered the family and we went to the van.  
Our big, blue Dodge van thing was just what we needed for this group. Spacious, comfortable, and safe, it was my favorite family car. Aaron and I rode in the third, or back, row and cuddled while hunter looked at us in the mirror and kept turning around and teasing me. I started giggling and pushed him around, then got back to cuddling with my boyfriend. I took off my black army-like jacket and tossed it on the floor, revealing my black corset that showed my incredibly pale skin. Aaron ran his finger along my arm while we looked into each other's eyes and sent messages to each other. His eyes were very compelling, such a light green and so beautiful, like ocean water or green coral. mine were a deep blue, but the changed colors depending on what I wear, for instance, now I think they'd be gray blue, thanks to my all black ensemble of a long and full black skirt of many layers, a black corset over a black peasant top, other times they are green.  
Then we were at the house, and there was Aaron's car. I told everyone we were going to go for a drive, and my brother looked disgusted as he say Aaron put an arm around my hips and kissed my cheek. I sent Hunter a witch message you would do the same with Morgan, wouldn't you?  
We were off in his black car, going toward the gothic cemetery. It was the hang out with our friends, all wiccans who were like us. Not dark, but we like to look it to scare others. We were walking; I was holding my skirt above the ground so I didn't get dirt on it. At the house I changed my jacket in for my emerald green velvet cloak. Aaron stared in awe as he saw my eyes change to emerald green before him. He was wearing black pants with huge, clunky boots, almost like mine except his had buckles and spikes and mine tied up. He was wearing a tight black shirt that made him look really good; his lip was pierced as were his ears, four times each.  
There were our friends, looking at us through dark make up as we walked towards them. We stopped under a big oak tree. Tymmie was smoking again.  
"I thought you were quitting that vile habit," I said with disgust. "It's horrible how you can stand having those chemicals put into your body, destroying your inside, making you so sick you won't be able to walk to school, not like you care."  
"I do care Sage! I'm not an idiot, I know what it does to you, what I'm doing to myself but it's so hard to quit." Tymmie replied.  
"We're going to help you Tym, don't worry. It will be hard, yes, but you'll live," Aaron said.  
Tymmie's head dropped, his black hair shading his eyes. It was shorter in the back as than it was in the front and his eyes were bright blue.  
Just then I felt a familiar presence. Familiar, yes, but I hadn't felt it in years. I turned to see a man with brown hair and chocolate eyes. My father.  
"Dad?!" I gasped.  
"Hello Alwyn. Oh, who is this? Your boyfriend perhaps," he replied pointing to Aaron.  
I hadn't expected him to be here, no one knew where I went when I said I'm going out with my friends. To see him standing there was such a shock. I stumbled back against the tree. I was oddly afraid of him, his power. He was somewhat different than the way I remembered him.  
"How did you find me? No one but us knows where this place is." I replied back.  
"You're my daughter; I can pinpoint your energy easily."  
"Why are you here? I just want to see my friends Da, and yes he is my boyfriend." I said, trying to stay calm.  
"Why are you so angered at my presence Alwyn? Do I annoy you that much? Do you not want to see me?" he asked, obviously hurt by my reaction.  
"Of course I want to see you Da," I said walking to him and hugging him, "but I wanted to see my friends too. You see, we always meet before the circle to talk and stuff without adults. It's nothing of you that annoys me Da, I love you. You're just as I remember you. Tall, handsome, hard on the outside, but on the inside you were very affectionate to us. I remember you used to play with me as a child, you used to read to me, and heal my wounds when I fell. You were the best Da in the world, no matter what happened or what anyone else said. You always will be, and that's how I like it. Now, I'll see you in a few hours. How did you get here?"  
"Teleportation spell, naturally," he replied.  
"Okay, well go back to the house, I'll be home in an hour to get ready for the circle, and I don't eat dinner so don't worry." I said.  
"Why don't you eat dinner Alwyn?" he asked.  
"It makes me sick," I replied  
"...Oh...well alright. I'll see you later then Alwyn" he kissed my forehead," I love you."  
"Heh, I love you too Da, Ta!" I said  
"Who in the world was that?" asked Morgain.  
"That, Morgain, was my father. He left my brothers and I when I was four, I haven't seen him since, until now that is." I replied  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sage, I didn't know. I mean, he doesn't look like you at all. Well, maybe a little, but not enough to know you're related. You look more like your aunt and uncle than you do your father, I'm afraid." she said to me. I could tell she was sorry by the look on her face and the powerful sense of emotion I was getting from her. She really was sorry that she talked to me like that.  
"Morgain, it is hardly your fault. Actually you're right. I look nothing like my father. I look more like my mother, and my uncle is her brother. That's why I look more like them than I do my father. My mother was beautiful. She had red hair and green eyes, a warm smile and a gentle voice. She was a good and powerful witch and I miss her very much. You would all like my mother, I know I did. And I'm not looking for sympathy. I had enough of that when I was younger. Aunt Sheilah would always tell my uncle to go easy on us because we had just lost our parents and that there was a reason that we acted as we did. So, enough of this, let's change the subject and be on with our day."  
We walked through the cemetery and talked of our mornings. We shared memories and thoughts of various subjects. We joked with each other and giggled. It was a very pleasant morning for everyone. We were always very open with each other and never held back any secrets from one another.  
I asked if they minded my brother and his friends joining us, they said they didn't. We all got along fine and always had a good time together. So I sent hunter a message asking if he wanted to join us. He sent one back saying yes he would and asked if he could bring some friends. I replied to him saying of course. We decided to meet at the fountain in the park in a half an hour.  
The park was in walking distance and was very nice, with flowers and sculptures in various places. There were enormous trees and birds flying through them. Ivy grew up walls and between flowers. It was an old park, over a hundred years it had been here, and for many years it had been a meeting place for hunter and I.  
There he was with his friends Stephen and Nikolas, both are from the coven. The fountain was on a hill of grass and had one big tree in back of it. The fountain sculpture was of an angel pouring water out of a vase into a garden of roses. We walked up to the boys and sat down on the fountain. I got bored while sitting so I stood and walked around in front of everyone while we talked.  
I found it odd that Stephen was staring at me the whole time. Hunter didn't seem to notice. It made me a little nervous because of the look in his eyes, a sort of lust. I've never noticed that before. How long has he looked at me like that?  
This is too much. I thought to myself then looked at Hunter. Once I got eye contact I nodded over to an empty space where we could talk privately.  
"What is it Alwyn? Why did you pull me over here?" he questioned.  
"I'm getting an odd stare from Stephen. It's a look of, I don't know, lust. It makes me uncomfortable." I looked back and he was staring at me, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth.  
"He is looking at you oddly, yes, but have you ever thought of why? Maybe it's the way you dress. You know corsets make you look very appealing in more ways than one. For instance, it pushes your breasts up to make them look fuller and more appealing, and your stomach is sucked in. it's very attractive to say the least. What boy or man in their right mind wouldn't stare? If I wasn't your brother, I would."  
I nodded and we walked back in silence. When we got back I sat next to Aaron. I put my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. He held me close to him and Stephen looked at him with rage. I could feel his hate over this distance and I knew Aaron could too because he was looking at him with protection in his eyes. I let go of Aaron, got up, looked at them, and walked off, my cloak flowing behind me. I didn't want to be in the middle of their feud. It was enough to find Stephen staring at me, but I couldn't take that challenge between them. I heard thunder roll behind me and broke into a jog looking behind my shoulder every once in a while. When I got to Aaron's car outside the cemetery I sat down on the tree in front of it.  
"Maybe they didn't hurt each other. Maybe it was my brother stopping them before they did anything." I said.  
"Actually, it was the clouds. There's a storm coming in and that was the thunder. No one was hurt. A little yelling, but that's about it."  
Nikolas sat next to me under the tree.  
"Are you sure? Nothing else happened, and of this you're positive?" I asked between shudders.  
"I'm positive."  
He put his arm around my shoulders and I cried on him for what seemed like an hour.  
  
I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up in my bed. I woke with a start and bolted upright in my bed. Someone changed me into my pajamas and then I saw my brother sitting in the chair across the room at my vanity.  
"Hunter," I croaked, "Giomnach what happened brother?"  
"They are both safe," he said. "I talked to Stephen about that look, he said he could not help but notice how much of a woman you've become."  
I reached for him and he walked to the bed and sat as we held each other.  
"I love you Hunter," I said to him.  
"I love you too," he replied. "How's school going? Do you have any classes with Aaron? What about Nikolas? Any classes with anyone?"  
"I have art and Literature with Nikolas. I have Physical Education with Stephen and Morgain. I have lunch with Aaron and Tymmie. That's about it I think. Orchestra I'm all alone in and the same with math. Oh! I have German with Ryon. He's really nice. He's in a different coven though."  
"Good. Do you enjoy your classes?"  
"Yes, I love having art and Literature with Nikolas. We sit together too! It's a lot of fun having him with me, he makes me feel safe and loved, like when I'm with Aaron, only different, because he reminds me of you while you're gone."  
"Oh I do, do I?" Nikolas said and smiled as he walked in.  
"Yes, you do, and it's nice." I replied while getting out of bed and putting my bath robe on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for the circle tonight. Hunter, did you bring your robe back?"  
"Yes I did"  
"Good, is it clean?"  
"Yes"  
"Alright" I said and walked out of the room, followed by Hunter and Nikolas.  
  
-End of Chapter- 


	2. Reunion Ch2

-Reunion-  
  
Author's note: hello all! Well, this chapter has a little more *ahem* content *ahem* in it and may not be suitable for the younger audience. I'm sorry but I can't help it, my "guy friend" gave me ideas, so I can't help but share them with everyone. Also, Risika helped muchily with her erotica story. Once again, if you are uncomfortable with sexual situations, please don't read on after I stop typing my author's note, which is...now!  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hekate, Demeter, Kali, Innana," the coven chanted as we spun in merry circles under the full moon. I was standing between my brother and father, and was one of the most energetic ones there. I felt energy pulsing through my body, flowing through every part of me, my mind, body and soul. Taking a harmony part and going higher than everyone else, I felt overwhelmed with warm emotions. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I sang and cheered. Finally the circle slowed to a walk, but my energy was not gone, I didn't feel refreshed, but too full. We dropped hands, which must have been a bad idea, because suddenly my knees buckled and I fell to the ground shaking and crying from pain. Instantly I felt Aaron's presence at my side, comforting and holding me.  
"Do you need help getting up?" he asked, his presence like a healing beam of sunlight, sheltering me from everything.  
"Yes," I answered, shuddering, my body racking in pain. "But not now, I need to rest."  
"You'd better ground yourself Alwyn. You need to give some energy back to the earth." My father said these words softly taking me from Aaron and setting me on the ground.  
"It hurts Da," I cried clutching my chest, stomach, head, and everything, rolling myself into a ball.  
"Stop moving sweetie, I'll help you but you have to stop moving. Everything will be alright. Shhh.It's okay little one." He comforted, stroking me softy, and then speaking a spell. "Da, make it stop, it hurts too much! My head feels like it's going to explode!" I screamed. "It will stop soon darling," he said to me in a soft voice. Then I blacked out, spiraling down into darkness and cold.  
  
When I woke up I was in my bed with herb pouches on my chest, head, arms, and stomach. My body was covered in bruises and scratches from scratching and hitting myself to stop the pain. It hurt to move at all, even the rising and falling of my chest shot a pain through my chest like someone stabbing a knife through the space between my breasts. I clutched my chest and groaned out of pain. My aunt came in after hearing me stir. "Oh good, you're awake, we were all getting worried about you my dear. That was some performance." she said. "It was no performance; it really hurt, and still does. Where's my father?" I asked. "Oh he's out, getting some tea with Hunter and your uncle Beck. Do you need anything? Some tea perhaps?" she asked. I nodded and she walked out to get a cup of tea and some herbs, humming as she did. I sighed heavily and heard a knock at the door. Confused I thought of who it could be at this time. I heard aunt Sheilah answer the door on the other side of the house and down the stairs. "Hello Stephen. I'm sorry, but Hunter is not here. He-"she stopped in mid- sentence as he spoke. "I'm not here for Hunter, I'm here for Alwyn. Is she up yet?" he asked. "Well, yes, she's in her room, you can go on up. Do you know where it is?" she asked, sounding a little too comfortable with him. I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a skimpy nightgown of black satin and lace that went down to half of my thigh. I got up to get my sheer robe on as he came in. I turned as I felt his presence at my back, his eyes taking in every revealing inch of me. "Hello Alwyn. How are you feeling?" he stepped closer as he spoke. He had closed the space I had put between us and was now within a foot of me. My breathing got faster and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. He put his hand on my cheek, and with his fingers, traced an imaginary line down to the middle of my chest, between my breasts. "You look very nice Alwyn. I like it when you dress like this; it brings out your exceptional beauty." He said as he opened my robe and, with his mind, shut the door to my room and locked it. Gently he put his hands on my hips and directed me over to my bed. I felt my feet moving tried to stop them, but found myself unable to control my own body. He sat on my bed and pulled me on top of him, one leg on each side, his eyes looking hungry, his hands searching my entire body, and I could not stop him. He started taking my untied robe off and untying the back of my nightgown. His hands wandered to my butt and squeezed hard. He smiled at my reaction, my back arching and my hips rolling forward. I found myself becoming more and more comfortable with him and it was easier to be in this position. I pressed my body to him, smiled, and giggled. We started kissing, his tongue filling my mouth, darting over my lips, pulling mine into his mouth. He pulled us down onto the bed and onto our sides, putting his leg between mine. I could feel his bulging erection against my thigh. He started rolling his hips and feeling between my legs. He put his finger inside me and I gripped it with all my might. I slid my hands down to the waist of his pants, and then plunged in, gripping the hard-on and sliding up and down. My hips started a rolling motion, again and again, going up and down. He pulled away to take my night gown off, pull open his pants, and take my hands off his penis. He positioned himself on top of me, his cock floating over my flat stomach, and then had a look as if he'd just changed his mind. He sat up and rolled onto his back, his cock floating above him. I knew what he wanted me to do, so I scooted closer and put the cock in my mouth, going in and out with it, and stroking with my hands. After about fifteen minutes I put myself on top of him, ready to put his sex in me. Just then, a stone fell out of his hand and my head took over. My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock of what he could have done to me. I hurriedly got off of him and got my clothes back on. "How could you do that to me you bastard?! How dare you walk into my house, put a spell on my family and expect me to be so low as to have sex with you! You are the stupidest imbecile I have ever seen!! You're a heartless, greedy son of a bitch and you should live on the streets with all the other whoremongors in this town! I never want to see you anywhere near me, my family, my friends, or anyone or anywhere I hang out. I'll have nothing to do with you after your actions have spoken like this. If I do see you with anyone I so much as have met, I'll rip your eyes out, sever your hands, and slice your tongue out of your mouth, so you can never do any spell imaginable. You'll never be able to look, touch, or talk a girl ever again. Now get out of my house and never darken our presences again. Ever!" I screamed at him, so annoyed and full of hatred that could make a sun the size of a thousand red giants. By this time he had put his pants back on and walked toward me to give me another kiss. I slapped him as hard as I could, then use my telekinesis to unlock and open the door then push him out. I used my other hand to flip him off. As soon as he was gone I feel to my knees and cried. Aaron's going to hate me now, I thought. Hunter too, he'll want me dead for saying such things to Stephen. I sent Hunter a witch message to come home. Along with it I sent my emotion. Hunter and my father were here within minutes, sitting next to me and comforting me as I cried and told my story through a veil of tears and sobs. I could feel Hunter's shock and understanding as I replayed the events in my head. My father stood in the corner while I changed into real clothes so Hunter could take me to see Aaron. I dressed simply in a T-shirt and camouflage pants with ankle boots. I sat in the back of hunter's SUV and rocked myself back and fourth, while my brother and father sat in front and talked about how they were going to deal with this event. We arrived at Aaron's and Hunter opened the car door for me to climb out. I scooted away from him and started crying. "I'm not going in there. He's going to call me a whore and then he'll break up with me and I don't want that. I love him but I betrayed him and I don't want to be hurt anymore." I cried. "Alwyn, he won't hate you, or call you a whore or anything like that if he really loves you like he says he does." Hunter explained. "But what if he-, "I stopped. "He won't, now come on," he said. I climbed out and he walked me to the door with his arm around my shoulder and the other holding my hand for comfort. My father knocked on the door and waited as someone came to answer it. "Mrs. Hightower, hello, is Aaron home?" he asked in a pleasant tone. She took one look at me and hurried us all inside and called Aaron from his room in the attic. When he saw me he ran to me and looked in my eyes. I never looked back but looked in a different direction while tears rolled down my face. "Sage, what's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" he asked. I looked at him then, showing my fear in my eyes, then ran out as fast as I could. "Sage! Come back!" he yelled after me, his voice fading into the background as I ran to the only place I knew was safe. Nikolas lived down next to a river near the park. When I reached his doorstep I knock madly. He opened the door almost immediately. His eyes widened as he saw me, took in my appearance, and then he pulled me into his arms to comfort me. "What happened Sage? You can tell me. Shhh, it's alright, just calm down, I'm here," he said comforting me. I realized he didn't have a shirt on and was fairly wet. He smelled of soap and had a towel on around his waist. "I've sinned greatly Nikolas. Stephen, he came into my room and I was in my nightgown, and he had a charged stone, and he took control of my head and body. He made me enjoy him." I said, crying still. "Come inside, sit in the living room. I'm going to get dressed and then you can tell me everything. It's going to be alright Alwyn, don't worry. Does your brother know you're here?" I shook my head and he nodded. "Alright then, have a seat, I'll be right back," he said and went to his room. He came out in a blue sweater that brought out his eyes and khaki pants that almost matched his hair. He sat down next to me. I was sitting, curled up on his couch hugging a pillow. "Do you want to tell me what is going on?" he asked. "When I fainted at the circle I blacked out completely then woke up in my bed in my pajamas. I don't know if you've ever seen them, but they're a black satin nightgown that has lace around the edges and goes to my mid thigh. Anyways, I heard someone at the door, it was Stephen. My aunt answered the door and said that Hunter wasn't there. But he said he didn't need to see hunter, he wanted to see me. So my aunt Sheilah said I was in my room and he came up as I put on my sheer robe. He had a charged stone and he got really close. We got really close. We were ready to go all the way, when he dropped the stone and I realized what I was doing, what he was doing to me. I told him I never wanted to see him again and if I did I would rip out his eyes, sever his hands, and cut out his tongue so he could never do this to another girl again. "I whispered softly. He sighed deeply. "I should have known he would do this sort of thing with you Alwyn," he said. "He has been talking about how much he wants you lately. Every part of you. He said soon you would willingly be his and imagined what you looked like under your corsets and such. I thought it was sicker than hell, and so did Hunter. I'm sorry, I should have protected you more." He said "it's not your fault Nikolas," I said. Then there was a knock at the door. "Nikolas, it's Hunter!" my brother yelled. "I'm coming," Nikolas said, "I'll be right back. Stay here." I nodded.  
  
Well that's the end! HA! Hehe, okay, yeah, I'm sorry if any of you were offended byt this chapter, I swear that's the last time. I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in someone else's eye. 


	3. Reunion Ch3

-Reunion-  
  
Author's note: sorry for the last chapter, I just had to get that out. Okiee, forgive and forget, right? Right! Okay, on to the next chapter homies! Oh, and on a more personal note, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!! And this is me still not owning anything because I'm a poor person with no money and. I'm shutting up now. Now on to the chapter..seriously..read!  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Hunter walked in along with Aaron and my father, led by Nikolas. I stayed stiff as Aaron ran over to comfort me.  
"Sage, look at me, please. I need you to look at me love, just so I know you're alright," he said. I could feel the worry in his voice. I looked away. I couldn't dare myself to look him in the eye without crying.  
  
"Is it that bad, Sage, bad enough that you could not look at me in fear that I might find out what happened to you? Well Hunter told me what happened on the way over here. You don't need to worry about us breaking up or me hating you, because I assure you, I love you more than anything in the world. No spell can break this love that I have for you. Alwyn, look at me. Alwyn!" he grabbed my wrist with a firm grip.  
"Let go of me Stephen!" I screamed.  
"It's me Alwyn, its Aaron. It's okay, I'm letting go." He said calmly.  
As soon as he let go I bolted for the hallway. I randomly chose a door, went in, and spelled it shut and locked.  
I took a good look around to see which room I chose. It was a guest bedroom, with a bed, nightstand, and vanity. I layed down on the bed and heard a knock on the door.  
"Alwyn, I have the key to every room in this house, let me in or I'll have to force myself in. I don't want the latter." Nikolas said calmly.  
"I would rather be alone, thank you. You're not the only on who knows how to use force when needed." I replied. No way was I going to talk to anyone. I just needed to be safe, alone, and secure. I couldn't trust anyone anymore. Not for a while.  
"Alwyn! Get out here now!" Hunter yelled through the door.  
"No! I'm not talking to you, to Da, or to anyone!" I yelled back.  
"Well we're not leaving until you come out and talk to us!" he yelled to me. I sighed and went to the door to unlock it. Right when I unlocked it Hunter barged in, hitting me to the ground with the door.  
"What in the world did you do that for?!" I screamed at him, holding my arm in pain.  
"I'm sorry, I thought you used magic and I didn't know-"  
"Well you used to be a seeker for the Council! By the way, I forgot to tell you, they want me as a Seer. I guess our family is a line of prodigies' right?" I said nonchalantly.  
"I hope you didn't accept their offer. They're not the best people in the world, they knew where Da was the whole time, and failed miserably to tell me. They used to have a good hold on the witches of the world but now they don't. They've lost control and sanity. And you don't have the kind of power they're looking for." He said calmly.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm stupid and weak?! You are so rude! I'm leaving!" I yelled. He was being so stupid. He probably thought that I wasn't as powerful as his beloved Morgan. Little did he know, I was as powerful as Morgan. He had no idea how I had grown in the time he was gone. All the various check-ins, and he never had time to notice my power, just my beauty. Just like everyone else.  
"I didn't know that's how you really felt Alwyn. Why didn't you just tell me, I would've understood. I know you're a powerful witch, I have noticed, but I just never said anything. I'm sorry." he said.  
"Fine, I'll talk to you and everyone else, but only if you promise to have an open mind about it, alright?" I asked him.  
"Right then, after you." he escorted me out of the room.  
When I entered the living room I saw Aaron standing next to a window with his right hand clasping his left wrist behind his back. He looked very angry and sad, but who wouldn't be after this whole mess?  
I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. For a minute he just stood there, then he released his arms and put his right hand on mine. Then he turned and took my other hand and we put our palms together and laced our fingers. I felt our energy joining, his giving me strength, and mine giving him understanding and love.  
"I love you Aaron and you must know that this was not my doing. I didn't see exactly what was coming and therefore I didn't prepare. Please, this was partly my fault I admit, for not going to you right away, right when he entered my room. I don't deserve your forgiveness yet, and I suspect it will be a long while until I do, but I ask anyways, will you forgive me?" I asked looking into his eyes, mine tearing up.  
"Of course I forgive you Sage, because I love you too and you have only wronged me this once. And it wasn't even your wrong doing, it was Stephen's, and you do not deserve the blame you put on your shoulders," he said, releasing my hands. I put mine around his waist as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Now, don't cry love. It's alright." I rested my head on his chest as he comforted me, Shh-ing and stroking my long hair, kissing my forehead, and calming me.  
"Are you ready to talk Alwyn?" my brother gently asked me. I nodded and Aaron walked me over to the couch as everyone came from where they were standing. My Da from the window across the room, and Nikolas from the kitchen where he had been fixing some tea. They all sat down as Hunter and Nikolas passed mugs out to everyone.  
"Danke Sen. Nikolas," I said. He nodded and took his seat. My Da was the first one to speak.  
"Well, it seems we all know the story, so what are we going to so about this predicament?" he asked?  
"I'm not exactly sure what we can do. But it's apparent of one way we can prevent it from happening again. We need to stop Stephen from ever being near her again." my brother said.  
"Why do you precede to talk about her like she's not here? Can't you see her? She's right here, and she's afraid, aren't you Sage? But it's going to be alright my love. This will never happen again, I promise." he said.  
"Everyone, be quiet! Listen to me! Yes, I'm afraid to have this happen again, but I can't avoid it forever, so I think it's clear what we have to do. I'll confront him again, clear this all up, and it'll be over. Please, I just want to let it pass, this is one thing about him that I don't want to remember. I want to remember when I was little, how you three would always stand up for me when boys from other covens would pick on me at the market. I want to remember how nice he was and how he always favored m-.. me." I drifted off in my thoughts. My eyelids were getting heavy and I felt like I was falling asleep. My head was falling back onto the couch.  
"Sage! Wake up!" Nikolas yelled, he rushed over to me with his athame, searching for magick.  
"There are runes all over her face, Gi`omnach. Look," he pointed to them on my forehead, along my cheek, and down my neck.  
"I see them. Da, come look at these," Hunter said  
"Hmmm. they look like.oh no!" his eyes widened in fear.  
"Da! What? What is it?!" Hunter asked frantically  
"These are energy-sapping runes. She won't wake up until they're removed." he said losing patience.  
"Well let's get to it! Let's get these runes removed so she can wake up!" Aaron yelled.  
"Well lad, it's not that simple. They're protected by something, a spell, maybe, or a charm. So I'm afraid it might take a while, and we'll have to start tomorrow." my Da said trying to calm himself.  
"alright, tomorrow." Aaron said looking worried.  
"why don't you stay here, I have blankets and pillows for you." Nikolas said.  
"Thank you Nikolas, you're very kind," my Da said.  
"Just trying to help," he said nodding," we can put her in the guest room, and I guess I'll see you in the morning. Blankets and pillows are on the top shelf in the coat closet." he picked me up and carried me to the guest room and put me on the bed. "Good night, Alwyn."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it, read on for more stuffs in this. Sorry it was so late, not like I really have a set time period for updating, but sorry anyways. I had some family what-nots to take care of. Okay, have fun kids! Buh-bye! 


End file.
